leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Guardian Angel
* is gold efficient without its passive. }} Similar Items }} Notes * passive makes your champion untargetable for 4 seconds before revival. * Its passive will always activate before and , but after the buff if the owner has it. * If you use and activates, will still be in effect after you have been revived. * Selling and repurchasing the item will not reset the cooldown on its Unique Passive. * The passive does not activate when killed by the Nexus Obelisk. * The healing boost of (+25% to healing) affects its passive, causing it to restore 37.5% health in total. * If its passive activates on and his are alive, they'll keep moving and attacking. * If dies while under the effects of then he will continue to heal even as the passive is activating Trivia * is one of only three items in the game to passively offer both armor and magic resistance; the others being and . Patch History from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Magic resistance reduced to 45 from 60. V6.5: * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Passive now restores either 700 health or , whichever is higher. V5.22: * Total cost increased to from . * Armor increased to 60 from 50. * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 50. V5.1: * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . V4.21: * Recipe changed: + + = V4.20: * Recipe changed: + + = V3.10: * Recipe changed: + + = ** Total cost increased to from . * Magic resist increased to 40 from 30. V1.0.0.152: * Combine cost increased to from . * Armor reduced to 50 from 68. * Magic resistance reduced to 30 from 38. * Health and mana gained upon reviving changed to 30% of maximum health and mana from 750 health and 375 mana. V1.0.0.146: * Now displays its cooldown on the item itself rather than with a buff. V1.0.0.118: * Added a gray version of the cooldown icon for . V1.0.0.113: * Will now always activate after and but before . V1.0.0.103: * This item now removes most positive buffs from your champion when it activates. ** For example, , , and will now be removed. V1.0.0.100: * Now revives champions at 750 health and 375 mana instead of 40% health and mana. V1.0.0.97: * Will now display a timer showing how long until the effect is ready again. V1.0.0.94(b): * will now only proc on cloned units if it was ready to activate when the clone was created. In other words, clones now sync their Guardian Angel states to the main champion when created. ** Clones that expire while being revived with will no longer last permanently. V1.0.0.79: * Positive buffs are no longer lost on pseudo-death (ie ). V1.0.0.70: * Elixirs are no longer lost on pseudo-death (ie ). V1.0.0.52: * The item had its restoration amount on revival reduced to 40% from 50% of their health and mana. * You can no longer teleport while being revived by Guardian Angel. V1.0.0.32: * Recipe cost increased to from . June 26, 2009 Patch: * Fixed a bug which caused it to proc more often than once every 5 minutes. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Armor reduced to 75 from 80. * Magic resist reduced to 40 from 45. * Fixed a bug where certain item effects would persist past selling the item. * Fixed a bug which allowed you to respawn an infinite number of times with no cooldown. }} References cs:Guardian Angel de:Schutzengel es:Ángel Guardián fr:Ange Gardien pl:Anioł Stróż pt-br:Anjo Guardião ru:Guardian Angel zh:守护天使 Category:Legendary items Category:Armor items Category:Magic resistance items